objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint Palette
Paint Palette, also known as Painty, is a contestant on Super Object Battle, Super Object Battle Two, and Object Lockdown. Appearance Paint Palette is a white palette with globs of pink, red, orange, yellow, green, teal, blue and purple paints on her. Personality Paint Palette (Painty) is creative all the time. She often leads the way in challenges due to her creativity and leadership skills, but due to this, she sometimes comes off as bossy to her peers. She also likes to paint, dance, and hang out with her friends, such as M&M ,Grassy, and Bottle, who are in her alliance. She is a positive character who strikes to win challenges. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Paint Palette teamed up with her good friend Grassy for the challenge. Grassy called for his taxi, and they were both picked up by Music Disc. At the end of the episode, the taxi crashed into a mountain, due to Grassy's bad driving skills. Rapping it Up She got angry at Grassy, leaving him. She finishes the race off-screen. The Cream of the Crop She didn't do much during the challenge. She is seen telling Grassy to stop showing off his coolness after he said "I've got that Swag". After the challenge, she talked with Notebook about how he could make new friends and become a better person. Not Your Forte She was on Team 3. She quickly became the leader of the team, and argued with Grassy about how he wasn't practicing the routine. In the end, Team 3 did win the challenge along with Team 4, showing that Painty's leadership worked out in the end. Breaking the Mold During the Lockdown Session, she had voted for Umbrella, along with a few other contestants on the Safe Team. During the challenge, while having a discussion with her Allies about who else they can add into their alliance. After some thinking, she suggests adding in strong competitors, and decides to ask Bottle to join after Grassy's suggestion. While as she didn't do too much more during the challenge, she ends up thinking that Bottle & Grassy's sacrifices were brave. Soon after that, she got killed by Edgy Diamond. Revive and Survive For the majority of the episode, Paint Palette was dead, not doing anything until the Lockdown Session. Speaking of the Lockdown Session, she won the prize during this session, winning a drill as a result. Constructive Criticism During the challenge, she was placed onto the "Danger Girls" team, and was chosen to be a Builder for the challenge. After her team got some supplies from the other island, she started working on the interior, and ended up doing a majority of the work. While in the middle of working, Cherry asked her if she could help, but she was busy, and was told to help with another part of the interior. Due to her team winning the challenge, she ended up being placed back onto the safe team, along with all of the "Danger Boys" Vote Series Trivia * Paint Palette was the last contestant TheWuggleJack created that is a contestant in Object Lockdown. He created most of his characters in 2012, but Paint Palette was created in July 2013, and debuted in Super Object Battle Episode 6. ** The only other Object Lockdown contestants originating that weren't created in 2012 are Banana and Berry. * Paint Palette is based off of one of TheWuggleJack's friends in real life. * Paint Pallete is in M&M's alliance. * She is the mascot of TheWuggleJack's channel. * Paint Palette has the most colors out of all the OLD Contestants. * She appears as a Recommended Character on Brawl of The Object Episode 4, but not recommended by TheWuggleJack * She makes a cameo on Object Terror's First Reboot Gallery See Also Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms And Legs Category:M&M's alliance Category:Object Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Heroes